


never meant to hurt you

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [47]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	never meant to hurt you

Piper reaches for Sinara, then changes her mind, hand hovering uncertainly between them.“I never meant to hurt you.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Sinara takes the ice pack off her face to properly look at Piper.“Force is good, guess we still gotta work on aim, though.”

“Who cares about that right now?”Piper says.“Should I take you to the doctor’s?”

Sinara snorts and winces as it aggravates her battered nose.“Nice try, Pipes. Punching bag. Now.”

“Hardass.”

She kisses Sinara’s cheek before going over to continue training.

Sinara watches her fondly.“Not getting that title with me coddling you.”


End file.
